tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Koganeiro (OP Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = OP（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = September 06, 2013 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Translation 0:05 One, two, three, four... Okay! I think I’ve collected all the reports. Oh? Ah, I see. You’s report isn’t here. Geez, that You. He needs to follow the rules. (sigh) There’s no helping it. I’ll go and get it from You. Where he is… Uh… Well, I can somehow imagine where. Weren’t we childhood friends? Uhm, I don’t think it’s that awesome. (door opens) (door closes) (While walking:) Somehow, everyone is imagining it. I guess that's normal. We’re going on a field trip next week. We're going to Tokyo after all. I’m getting a bit careless and restless as well too, I guess. A huge part of one's high school life, huh... And handing in a report is a part of it. “Let’s be free in Tokyo” that kind of feeling. Even teacher said, “As long as you hand it in, it's fine”. It would've been better to just do it then. You can do anything if he tries, but the fact that he doesn’t do anything is a bad side of him. (wind blowing) Nice weather~ Where he would be in this kind of weather is... 10:30 (While opening door:) Okay. Ah! It's so bright! And it’s hot! The sun still hasn’t set and it’s hot! The roof in this season is a good place to be in, it’s pretty hard for me to believe. But probably... Ah! There he is! An open place, but not many people there. A high place is good. In other words he’s easy to read. If you look at it in elementary school when I was searching for him, he would always be on the top of the jungle-gym or on the last staircase leading to the rooftop, huh. He looks more mature now but there’s proof that he didn’t change in the inside. (While walking:) The time we didn’t talk to each other at all in the middle school I wonder if he was at the roof then. 3:18 Flashback Haduki You from Class 1? Uh? Um, I know him. Does that make us childhood friends? I knew You before I joined You’s team. And we go to each others homes. We used to play together a lot during elementary school but lately… not much. We’re don't talk much anymore. W-why, you say? Hm… From the start, there is that Class 1 and I are pretty much separated. But, You is, you see, he seems to stand out really much! Even if we go in the same hall so is it hard for me to talk to him. It feels like I got left behind. Do you understand? Of course. Ehehe. He really stands out. (sighs) I wonder if I’m the only one who’s getting bothered by it. But... I wonder why. Ever since I stopped trying to talk to him so is it suddenly hard for me. I’m no good, right? When we were children, these kind of things was no problem at all. of flashback I just remembered nostalgic things. During middle school we couldn’t talk at all. I lost our usual clothes and we got school uniforms. There were some people who suddenly got more mature but, for me it looked like You did change. Hm. I started to remember it, I started to remember it. But as a result You didn’t really change that much. His height changed really much though. The way he wore his school uniform is the best way to wear it, he became popular with the girls. And somehow it got harder to approach him. It’s not that much though, but couldn’t get closer to him. When we meet each other in the hall so do I get nervous. But during our third year so did we end up in the same class again. And when we got our places so did we end up in front or behind each other. And when I tried to talk to him it was totally normal! I got carried away and laughed. (sigh) You! As I thought, you’re here! “You did a good job figuring out I’m here,” you say. Well, of course. Put that aside, You. Are you okay sleeping here? Won’t you get a heat stroke? “Come here and you’ll understand,” you say! Uh… Oooh! I see. If you do it like this so will it get cooler right away! Um… Eh… Is it okay if I lay beside you? Thank you! Then excuse me. (Lies down) (Wind blowing) 7:06 Ahhh~ The wind feels nice. It’s really cool. Oh. Ahah. I can see it from far away. The town, the mountain, I think I can the the ocean beyond it too! Haaa~ 7:35 Ah. My house is hidden so I can’t see it. You’s house though is pretty big so i can see it. As expected. Ah! That is the main temple building, right? Even if you see it from here so is it really big! That's our elementary school! And that's the middle school! I didn’t know that the roof was this nice! Eh? Aaaaa! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I was about to forget the main reason I came here. I came to get You’s report. “Was there even something like that?,” you say? (sighs) There was something like that! There is something like that! Here! The thing about Tokyo! They told you to hand it in before the field trip! Uwah, he made the face that says “This is such a pain.” (sighs) Geez! You, you’re the type that gets jealous easily if someone gets something. Don’t you think it’s better to do it before you think it’s a pain?! If you follow the rules, I wouldn't need to say such annoying things! I'm not scolding you; I'm giving advice, okay? Come on, come on, stop complaining and get up! Get up and go to the classroom and make the report! Yes, yes, then let's go! Your body hurts? Well, that happens when you sleep on such a hard ground. By the way, after you’re done with the report so is the plan for the moving around freely plan waiting for you. That’s what I’m saying, even if it’s a pain, this is necessary for the field trip so there’s no helping it Um… Here! Stop saying “it’s a pain” and think of it as something fun! Things like whehre you want to go. I? The place I want to go to? I.. .Um... ''Tree''1... or ''Tower''2 or something..., or something... Ah- You don’t have to laugh! I want to go there so what about it?! Thinking and coming up to it is normally! So? Where do You want to go?Original Translation + Proofreading Notes |content=1, 2 - Yoru could be referring to two popular structures found in Tokyo, (1) the Tokyo Skytree, and (2) the Tokyo Tower. The Tokyo Skytree is a broadcasting, restaurant, and observation tower, and is the tallest structure in Japan and the tallest tower in the world, while the Tokyo Tower, a a communications and observation tower, is the second tallest structure in Japan. }} References |content= }} Category:Nagatsuki Yoru (mini-dramas)